


Untitled

by ThumbsiLena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThumbsiLena/pseuds/ThumbsiLena





	Untitled

Mary’s feet dangled from the bench where she sat, not quite long enough to reach the ground yet (but Papa Cas said she’d grow soon - maybe someday she’ll be as big as Uncle Sammy!). Her soft, golden curls fell across her shoulders, getting in her face and obscuring the paper on which she was drawing. She thought she might like to cut them off, but Daddy would be sad - he said they reminded him of her grandma. She pursed her lips around the end of her crayon, considering her work. It wasn’t quite perfect, but it would have to do.

“You know if you keep squinting like that, your face is going to get stuck like your Papa’s.”

“Daddy!” she squealed, running up for a hug. He lifted her up and spun her around, to her delighted laughter.

“You keep growin’ like that and I won’t be able to do that much longer,” he commented as he set her down.

“I’m not that big!” she protested, looking up at him.

He grinned down at her, “Whatcha workin’ on? Cas says you’ve been out here all afternoon.”

She smiled shyly as she handed him her card, “Papa Cas says it’s eight years since you asked him to marry you today. I wanted to say thank you for being the best daddies ever!”

She could see tears little tears in his eyes (like the ones she had when one of Papa’s bees had stung her) as her wrapped her up in a warm hug, burying his face in her hair while she inhaled his scent of leather and motor oil.

“Dean! Mary! Dinnertime!” Cas called from the doorway.

Dean pulled away to beam at his daughter, “You ready? It looked like Papa Cas was makin’ spaghetti.”

“C’mon Daddy,” she tells him, taking his hand to lead them back inside, “Papa and I baked you a pie.”


End file.
